


Pure Imagination

by thebriesknees



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Superheroes, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriesknees/pseuds/thebriesknees
Summary: You let your imagination get the best of you as you stare longingly at your boyfriend.





	Pure Imagination

Eyes. Cautious and kind, Bucky’s eyes were the first thing you noticed about him. While most people avoided them, you often found yourself getting lost in them. Brilliantly blue and timeless, you lived for the times when his smile reached his sparkling eyes, the corners crinkling as he showed off his perfect teeth.

Now that was another thing, his smile. Shy at first, but something that blossoms into so much more if provoked - mostly by you, and you’re proud of the fact - his smile can lighten any mood.

Looking at him now with his long, dark locks falling into his face, his head bent in concentration, you pictured yourself pushing the strands away from his face, behind his ears. The overwhelming urge to caress his face, to feel the prickly stubble along his jaw, the need to _kiss_ him, it was all too much. You think of the way his lips feel against yours and you know the feeling is more than magic. It’s sweet, it’s passionate, it’s tender, reassuring, intimate. It’s all that and more.

The thought of kissing him just now and taking him by surprise sounds appealing. You can picture it now; his pretty blue eyes widening in surprise, then closing contently as he lifts his hand to cup your cheek. His light touch is more than enough to make you go on.

You swing your leg over his and straddle his lap. Your hands move to his head, your fingers tangle in his surprisingly soft hair and you feel him groan against your mouth, both of his hands moving to rest on your hips.

The two of you would stay like that for a while, wanting, before things went any further. Your hands then travel from his hair to his shoulders, down his chest, until you find the end of his t-shirt. He pulls away for a moment so you could tug the shirt over his head and begins to pepper your neck with gentle nips and kisses. His stubble tickles as it brushes your skin, causing you to giggle. You can feel him smile - that stupidly childish smirk that makes you get all hot and bothered - against your skin and you think to yourself that he is still way too overdressed.

Next were his jeans. You took your time feeling your way down his chest, tracing the curve of every scar and muscle your fingers could find before stopping to toy with the waistband of his jeans. By now, Bucky’s hands have moved under your shirt and were resting on your back, his left hand cool against your bare skin. His teeth graze your earlobe, earning a soft squeak from you in return. He really knew how to push all your buttons, and the two of you haven’t even gotten to the fun stuff yet.

Ever so slowly, you pulled down the zipper of his jeans, a smile creeping onto your face as you think about -

“You’re staring again, sweetheart.” His deep, calm voice pulls you from your rather risqué thoughts. Blinking several times, you focus on Bucky sitting in the chair beside yours.

He’s reading a book, his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him, and his hair pulled back in a low bun. You two were in the apartment Bucky shared with Steve. What was just happening was something you only imagined.

“Am I?” You question innocently. He nods, a small, sweet smile forming on his lips. “Can you blame me?” You smirk and close the book you were supposed to be reading, setting it on the coffee table.

Amusement shows in his eyes as you stand up and walk over to his chair, sitting yourself down on his lap and wrapping your arms loosely around his neck. “I mean, I do have the best-looking guy around.” You say in a playful tone. Bucky licks his lips, looking up at you with sparkling eyes. “Do you now?” He tried to say casually, but he was already putting his book down.

Soon enough, whatever you had been daydreaming about before was already beginning to unfold just the way you imagined it.


End file.
